Last'Dance
by Kisaragi Pan
Summary: "Esperaré a verlos pronto, chicos" Realmente terminar con sueños es algo que Gumi no acepta, no dejaría que todo por lo que ella luchó se fuera a la basura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. "Al fin y al cabo, esto sólo es un órgano más" Sonrió y con una seña dijo adiós.


_**Pequeño one shot de Gumi con aparición especial de Len~ espero que les guste c:**_

_**Vocaloid: Yamaha & Crypton,**_

_**No hay ninguna otra advertencia.**_

* * *

_**~FINAL DANCE~**_

"Ésta es la última vez..."

Ella sonrió y alzó la mano agitandola en el aire, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La multitud regresó con el mismo gesto y vociferando su nombre en coro. Más de 2000 personas diciendo su nombre, realmente le hacía felíz escucharlas gritar por ella y con ella.

La felicidad es efímera al igual que la vida.

—_No podras continuar._—Dijo el médico con una mirada seria.

Sus padres se lo temían, sus amigos, sus compañeros de trabajo, su equipo, todos se lo temían. Menos ella. Ella sabía que pasaría, estaba felíz de estar dónde estaba y ser lo que era. Tenía que admitir que estaba triste, no poder seguir con su sueño era algo duro, pero no dejaría que eso la destruyera por completo, sabía que aún podía hacer algo.

—Gracias.—Dijo con una sonrisa y, sin decir más, salió de la habitación con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

No le importó y lo primero que hizo fue marcar el número de uno de sus amigos, necesita decircelo a alguien antes que a sus padres. En poco tiempo ya estaba sentada en una de las mesas de una heladería cercana al hospital del que acababa de dejar.

—Me alegra verte bien.— Dijo un chico rubio con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le entregaba un helado de zarzamora a la chica.—¿Qué me tienes que decir?

Ella sonrió y se llevó una buena cucharada de helado directo a la boca, hizo un gesto de satisfacción y al terminar de saborear el helado, mostró un rostro desisteresado en la pregunta. Él sólo la observaba sin decir nada ni pedir nada, sabía que era algo raro en ella.

—Len, ya no podré seguir con los conciertos.—Dijo tranquilamente mientras se llevaba otra cucharada a la boca.

No esperó respuesta alguna y no la recibió mas que una cara de incredubilidad, no le salían las palabras. No tenía palabras. Sabía que algún día llegaría ese momento, pero no espera que fuera tan pronto.

—Oye, cierra la boca.—Ordenó con un tono divertido la chica mientras dejaba aparte el vaso con el helado.

—No...me estás jodiendo, ¿Verdad?—Fue lo único que pudo decir Len, en relidad no quería decir nada.— No puedes...

Volvió a sonreír y le tomó de la mano sobre la meza.

—Gracias.

"Regresaré a verlos, chicos"

—Gracias.—Dijo atravéz del microfono mientras veía con una inmensa alegría a la audiencia.— Ésta es la última vez que me verán en un escenario.

Se sintió la conmoción de la gente que empezaba a gritar con más euforia su nombre y un montón de frases alentadoras, sabía que la apoyarían.

—Nos veremos de nuevo algún día. Por favor, no me olviden.—Pidió al borde de lágrimas.— Las lágrimas que caeran hoy, no sólo las mías, serán de felicidad ¿Sí? Nada de caras tristes aqui.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer llorar a una buena cantidad entre la multitud, ella no quería que estuvieran tristes por ella, quería ser recordada como alguien fuerte, felíz, sin miedo aunque ese fuera el momento más temeroso de su vida. Aunque fuera el momento más triste. Aunque en ese momento estuviera temblando como nunca antes.

—Éste es el baile final.—Dijo con un hilo de voz, posicionandose en el escenerio, lista para su última presentación.—Quiero que me acompañen en él.

Y como si hubiese regresado al pasado, hace cuatro años, cuando para todos era nadie y no sabían su nombre. Cuando tenía miedo de ser juzgada, de no gustarles a los demás, de ser reprimida. Miedo a todo. La música empezó, ella comenzó a cantar esa canción que la había sacado de sus mayores miedos, y junto con esos pasos que a todos le hicieron sacar una sonisa de alegría más de una sola vez.

No se había dado cuenta pero no estaba sola, ahí estaban sus amigos junto a ella bailando sin miedo. Pudo verlos a todos detrás de ella siguiendo cordinamente sus pasos, estaba felíz, era la mejor despedida de todas.

"...Y Espero que ésta melodía pueda llegar al fondo de tu corazón."

* * *

Hint, hint, hint please! HAHAHAHAHA, Ayy Dioj les explico de una buena vez~

Realmente no sé si llamarlo songfic o qué pero les pido que escuchen la canción "Last Dance" de Miku, al inicio creí que era de Gumi ewe es hermosa amé esa canción. Y cuando supé que ya era el último Dance Master el de éste año me imagino a los chicos de Nico Nico Douga realmente emotivos acerca de eso~ Así que todo esto es sólo cómo siento que varios de ellos se siente al respecto~

_"GUMI es una Idol, debido a ciertas cosas ya no puede continuar con su carrera, ella está triste de despedirse de todos sus fans y decirle el adiós definitivo a las colaboraciones con sus amigos. Pero sabe qué fue lo que hizo y está orgullosa de ello así que no se siente mal. sabe que un día volvera para darle a alegría a todos, ya que eso fue lo que siempre quizo...hacer sonreír a alguien."_

LOL, Por si no quisiste leer el one shot lee lo de arriba 8D hahaha, bueno espero que les guste, dejen su lindo review que yo acepto de todo, críticas, sugerencias. Si ven un error haganmelo saber :3

~KisaragiNyan!


End file.
